


Caleo

by a_big_pile_of_schist



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_big_pile_of_schist/pseuds/a_big_pile_of_schist
Summary: Hey guys this is my first fan fiction hope you like it and if there is anything I need to change please tell me in the comments
Relationships: Calypso/Leo Valdez, Piper McLean & Leo Valdez
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Enemies at first sight

**Author's Note:**

> Leo's point of view. Leo meets Calypso for the first time. They are on a plane. They must sit next to each other and end up sharing earbuds. Leo is 16 and Calypso is 17. Leo is a mechanic and has made several types of AI’s and Calypso is a famous fashion designer but is a part time mechanic.

Chapter 1 

I was SUPER late they had already called my name on the speaker 10 times, but I didn’t notice until the fifth time. Apparently, Buford was on silent (Buford is my AI that I created for this exact situation because it happens ALOT.) 

Bang! I slipped and my coffee flew in the air I looked up and saw a girl standing in front of me. 

“Hey!” she yelled. She wore a white cashmere sweater and blue jeans, with dark brown eyes and caramel brown hair tied up in a braid. I noticed that my coffee had splattered all over her shirt. 

“Sorry,” I replied, “I'm just super late!” I ran past her but before I could get far someone tugged on my shirt. 

“Are you not going to help me?” she yelled “This is cashmere!” 

“Oh yeah sorry again, I'll get you some napkins,” I offered. 

Bye the time I got to my gate it was too late, and I had to wait for the next plane. I sat down and started to doze off. 

After what felt like 5 minutes, I was awoken by Buford. I ran straight towards the line of people who are boarding the plane and got in line. 

I sat down on my seat looked out the window and immediately started to snore. 

I was half asleep when someone sat down next to me, I looked up and saw that it was the same girl from before she looked at me with disgust in her eyes. 

“Ugh! Out of all the people on this plane I had to share a seat with you! That was a $100 shirt you just ruined” she complained. 

“Well I was really late for my flight and I haven’t slept in 24 hours because engineering school is kicking my butt,” I grumbled. 

“Whatever. I’ll have my agent send me another, and it'll be nice if you could shut up.” 

“Hey! I'm not happy with this situation either sunshine!” 

“Do NOT call me sunshine!” 

“Then what should I call you? I never got your name.” 

“My name is Calypso.” 

“Fine, well let's start over. Hi Calypso, I'm Leo,” 

I waited. 

Nothing. 

“Ok if you’re just going to ignore me then I will go back to sleep.” I grumbled. 

1 hour later. 

“Uuuggghhh where are my earbuds?” I said frustrated. I dug through my backpack, completely unloading it. Either I was making too much of a mess or too much noise, because Calypso offered to share her ear buds with me. 

“Thanks.” I said. 

“Whatever” she mumbled. 

*This girl is on fiirrreeee!* 

“Love this song!” I exclaimed. 

“Really me too!” she replied, “It's the best song in the world!” 

“I know!” 

“I have a question what is it that you do? Aren’t you only like 16?” I wondered. 

“I’m 17. And I do fashion design. Occasionally I build some stuff, but my cloths have been burning up from that, so I have been working on making fireproof cloths,” she answered. 

“I knew your name sounded familiar you're that famous person on the magazines right, my friend piper is a HUGE fan!” I said excitedly. 

“What do you do for a living?” she asked. 

“I go to MIT.” I replied 

“You’re that kid that got in when you were like 12 right?” 

“11. But yeah.” 

“I've read about you in some articles, but my dad won't let me read those articles anymore. He only let me read my fasion magazines.” 

“We have a lot in common,” I commented. 

“Yeah I guess we do,” she said, “But I don’t have all the ladies love Leo on my phone cover, hahahaha!” she laughed. 

I could feel me face getting red. “Y-yeah well I-I-I don’t yell at people just because they bumped into you!” I stammered. 

“Ha! You are soooo red right now!” she teased. 

“Hey!” I yelled! 

“Well anyway,” she said, “Here’s my number.” She wrote I down on a piece of paper. 

“Ok my number is *** *** ****” I replied. 

“Great now we can keep in touch.” 

At that time the plane landed, so I repacked my bag and scurried off.


	2. Stuck in the Friend Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here is the second chapter hope you like and remember if there is anything I need to changes please tell me in the comments also please read my comment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Calypso’s point of view. It's 2 years later. Calypso is 19 and Leo is 18. Calypso meets Piper. Calypso starts feeling strange whenever she is near Leo. Leo gets a girlfriend.

Ding! I heard my phone go off; Leo had a sent me a picture of a puppy in a tee cup. 

“Aww! It's so cute!” I texted back. 

“I know right!” he replied. 

“Lol!” 

“Hey, do you want to meet up tomorrow Piper still doesn’t believe it's you.” 

“Sure.” 

“Great! See you then” 

“Bye!” 

My heart fluttered at the idea of meeting him though I don't know why. I put down my phone and picked out my outfit for tomorrow. 

The next day. 

“Where are you?” I asked. 

“Right here.” 

I turned and saw Leo leaning against the wall of the café. He looked nice in his oil stained white shirt and his tool belt wrapped around his baggy jeans. Next to him stood a girl wearing a red flannel and shorts. 

“You must be piper,” I verified. 

“OMG! I can't believe you now Calypso! THE Calypso!” she beamed. 

“Leo has told me a lot about you.” I continued. 

“I can't believe I'm actually talking to Calypso! Drew is going to be so jealous!” she squealed. 

“Wow she is fangirling hard right now.” Leo whispered to me. 

“Yeah, but I'm used to it.” I confirmed. 

“So, calypso how about we go eat,” Leo said not wanting to sound pushy. 

When we finished eating Piper had to go, and Leo asked to walk me home. On the way I realized something. 

“Are you guys dating?” I wondered. 

“Pft! Me and her!” Leo laughed “No way!” 

I felt embarrassed, “Sorry for assuming that. You just talk about her a lot.” 

“It's ok. I'm not actually dating any one right now,” he admitted. 

“Oh.” 

My heart skipped a beat and for some reason I felt exited. 

When we got to my house, I just laid on my bed thinking about why I feel exited. I have never felt this way before. I thought about how he looked when he was just leaning against the wall and I could feel myself getting redder and redder. 

“What is happening,” I thought. 

A few weeks later I was taking a walk through the park when a little girl came up to me. 

“Hewo, arw you cawipso,” she asked quietly. 

“Yes, I am,” I replied. 

“Yay!” she yelled. Then she ran away to tell her mom that she talked to me. 

“Just like a younger version of Piper,” I thought. 

As I walked home, I saw Leo standing by my door holding the hand of a girl with curly brown hair and blue-grey eyes. She was wearing a blue dinosaur shirt French tucked into her jeans. Not a very good fashion choice. 

“Calypso! Over here!” Leo called. 

“Hey! Leo!” I replied, “Who’s that?” 

“This is Caroline, my girlfriend,” he answered, “I met her at engineering school and then we ended up at the same college.” 

“Girlfriend?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Nice,” I said half-heartedly. “How do you do? I'm Calypso.” 

“I know Leo has told me a lot about you,” she said 

“He has?” 

“Yeah, you’re his best friend.” 

I blushed “W-well I-I got to g-go,” I stammered, “Bye.” 

“Bye!” Caroline said. 

“I wonder what's wrong.” I heard Leo whispered. 

I went inside and laid on my bed, “Since when did Leo have a girlfriend and why did I feel annoyed about them?” I said out loud. 

I was tired from all that thinking so I went to bed.


	3. More Than Freinds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its leo point of view and A LOT happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry for not posting in awhile i didn't really have any ideas until a few day ago.

I came up to Calypso’s door and rang her doorbell. We were going trick or treating. 

A few minutes later she came out. 

“Where’s Caroline,” she asked. 

“She didn’t want to come. She said that trick or treating is for babies,” I answered. 

“why are you still dating her she treats you horribly!” she exclaimed. 

“No, she doesn’t.” 

“Just a few days ago she yelled at you because you were too busy to go out with her and then she said you never spend enough time with her, but that’s not true at all!” 

“… Maybe you’re right.” 

“Of course, I'm right when have I ever lied to you.” 

“Never...” I mumbled. 

“Exactly now next time you see her end it,” she demanded. 

“Ok.” 

The next day at my college I saw Caroline standing by her locker, and I walked up to her. 

“Can I talk to you?” I asked. 

“Sure,” she answered. 

“I think we need to break up,” I admitted. 

“What! No! You can't do that!” she cried. 

“I'm sorry, I just don’t think we are meant for each other and you deserve someone better.” 

“How could you!” she yelled. 

“I really am sorry.” 

As I turned and walked away, she started to cry. 

“Did you do it?” Calypso texted. 

“Yes,” I replied 

“good.” 

I looked back and saw Caroline flirting with a guy. 

“That was fast,” I said. 

“What was fast?” someone asked. 

I turned around and saw Nyssa standing in front of me (Nyssa is my cousin she and I have been going to the same school for as long as I can remember.) 

Nothing I answered 

“Ok well tell the teacher I'm not going to be here for science.” 

“Ok bye.” 

“See you.” I walked to class and took my usual seat in the back near the window where I can dose off without anyone noticing. I rested my head on my hand and tried to pay attention as best as I could but the only thing, I could think about was calypso. 

“Pst!” I heard a voice whisper behind me I turned around in my chair behind me was a black girl with truly short white hair she was wearing a pink button up shirt under green overalls. 

“Yeah?” I asked 

"Hi, I am Josephine, but you can call me Jo,” she answered. 

“Ok... Well, I am Leonidas, but you can call me Leo,” I introduced myself. 

“Wait Leonidas who names their kid Leonidas!?” she laughed “crap sorry I did not mean to its just-” 

I started to laugh, “I totally get it I mean my name is worse than Martha and that sounds like a grandma's name!” 

“Omg yes,” she joined in and for the rest of the class we made fun of people's names. 

When school ended, I ran to my dorm room, laid on my bed and got on my phone I had like 15 missed text and 1 voice mail. None of it had come from calypso though I do not exactly know why that bothered me she knew I had class and did not want to distract me. 

The next day was a weekend so I decided to go over to calypsos and see how she was doing. 

“What are you doing right now?” I texted 

“Well, some friends are over why?” she answered 

“Oh 🙁" 

“If you want to come over, you can it's only fair you meet my friends because I met Piper.” 

“Yay! 😊” 

I rang the doorbell of her house. 

“That was fast,” she said as soon as she opened the door. 

“I may or may not have already been outside your house,” 

She rolled her eyes, “Anyway meet my friends Emmie,” she pointed to a girl with long brown hair tied in a braid she was wearing a white t-shirt and brown khaki pants, “and Jo” she continued. 

“Leonidas!” Jo exclaimed. 

“I told you to call me Leo.” I told her. 

“Yeah, that's never going to happen.” 

“How do you guys already know each other?” Calypso asked. 

“We met at our college.” Jo explained. 

“Oh.” 

“You guys want to get some ice cream!” I offered. 

As we walked to the ice cream store, we talked about our favorite tv shows (obviously Avatar the Last Air Bender is the best). 

“Hello, can I get one cone of chocolate ice cream and whatever they want,” I said, to the person at the counter, being a true gentleman and offering to pay. Once we were all situated with our ice cream we sat on a bench and continued our conversation. Jo was on my side, but Emmie and calypso refused to admit it and kept saying fuller house is the best. 

By the time the sun set my throat was hoarse and sore from all the persuading (aka venting/yelling) them that Avatar is the best. I walked back to my dorm laid on my bed and started to snore. 

Months past and every day was the same on school days I would go to school talk with jo in my first class then after school I would complain to calypso about my day on text and on weekends, I would go over to calypso sometimes piper would come sometime Emmie and Jo but mostly it is just us. We would always end the day with arguing about some whether it was favorite actor or best book character. Until one day when I was hit with the worst new ever. 

“Ding!” my phone vibrated. I was about to take a shower, but I picked it up anyway. 

It was from calypso, “Hey,” it said, “can we meet up at the park tomorrow I have something to tell you.” 

“Sure,” I answered. I had a bad feeling about this, but I agreed to meet her of course. 

The next day I could instantly tell something was wrong because when I looked at her it looked like she had been crying; her mascara was running, and her eyes were red. 

“Are you ok!? What's wrong?” I asked worried. 

“I-I-I'm moving,” she sniffed. 

“What when?” 

“Two weeks from today.” 

“It's going to be ok we’ll keep in touch I promise I'll never forget you.” 

“Thank you so much.” 

“That is what friends are for.” I hugged her. 

Eventually she had to go back home so we parted and left. 

“What is going on,” I thought, “why would she be crying about leaving if she knows we would always stay in touch?” 

I have not seen her since that day yesterday I asked jo about it yesterday, but she did not say a thing I even tried going to her house, but she did not answer the door or my texts. Tomorrow is the day she leaves so if I am going to talk to I must catch her in the airport. 

The next day I got up early and went to the airport determined to catch her there. I waited hours until finally she came, she was wearing her hair in a messy braid wearing a cashmere sweater and blue jeans the same outfit she wore when we first met, she has worn that outfit many times since then, so it was not special but what did make it special is that she was holding a cup of coffee and did not see me standing here so she bumped into me and spilled her coffee on my new shirt (the only one without grease stains). 

“Well look at that the roles are changed,” I laughed. She looked up her expression surprised. 

She muttered something like “No no no I can't do this right now.” 

“What was that?” I asked. 

“I can't talk with you again not... not till I'm ready.” she stated. 

“Huh?’ 

“I'm sorry but please go!” she yelled and ran past me. 

A tear rolled down my face “What's going on she has never yelled at me like a demand before.” I turned and followed her, “Calypso! Wait I need to tell you something! Please!” I started to cry my tears making it harder to see her. “Calypso!” I grabbed her arm she turned to face me, and I could see she was crying to. 

“Leo...” she sniffed, “Don't do this don’t throw your life away.” 

“What's going on please tell me,” I begged. 

She looked away “I-I can’t I just-” 

I made her face me and pressed my lips against hers for a moment she was shocked but then she pulled me into a hug I wished we could stay like that forever, but all good things must end she pushed me away. 

“I-I got to go,” she sniffed and ran away. 

I crumbled to the ground and cried into my hands as she got farther and farther away.


End file.
